


Во имя маленькой гордой республики

by Meilinn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Анжольрасу приходится выйти замуж ради спасения своей страны, но все кончается хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во имя маленькой гордой республики

Над трактиром Мюзен стояла ночь. Весь город замер, готовясь ко сну, но в маленькой комнате не спал ни один из девятерых, что сидели за деревянным столом. За этим столом все они были равны – сын короля не раз подавал кружку с пивом сыну рабочего, и каждый мечтал о временах, когда не будет богатых и нищих, а каждый станет другом и братом другому. С рассветом их мечта, казавшаяся такой достижимой, превратится в цель, подобную звезде.  
Следующим утром принц Анжольрас, последний правитель маленького княжества, которое вот-вот должно было стать юной республикой, будет вынужден связать себя узами брака и вернуть свою страну в лоно монархии.  
Скорбь читалась на лицах его друзей, и больше не звенели в воздухе пламенные речи, не прерывал их смех, ибо тяжелый выбор был сделан, и с идеями о новом мире придется расстаться надолго. Теперь они готовились к долгой осаде.  
– Не прощайтесь с надеждой, друзья, – молвил им принц. – Не завтра, так через годы, но мы построим новый мир.  
– Ценой твоей жизни! – крикнул Мариус, и горечь его слов эхом отозвалась в сердце каждого.   
– Моя жизнь вне опасности, как и все ваши.  
– Жизнь без любви – не жизнь, – упрямо сказал Мариус, и принц улыбнулся ему.  
– Стоит ли волноваться тогда? Любовь моя – Родина, – в тысячный раз сказал он.  
Когда все слова были сказаны и окончились рукопожатия, объятия и скупые слезы, Анжольрас вернулся в замок, и просидел там до утра у камина, наблюдая, как огонь пожирает бумаги одну за другой. Содержимое их он помнил наизусть, и никому больше не нужно было видеть, какой рукой были написаны ему донесения из разных уголков страны.  
Теперь он сможет получать информацию из более близких к врагу источников. Не выходя из собственной спальни.

Эскорт прибыл значительно позже обещанного. Их ждали на рассвете, а первая карета показалась на горизонте ближе к двенадцати часам. Анжольрас успел немного поспать, и ему казалось, что ничто не сможет пошатнуть его спокойствие в этот день. Даже унизительная роль в предстоящем браке с мужчиной – бездетном и невыгодном, с целью установить временное влияние на присоединяемое княжество, чтобы позже заменить там династию полностью. Даже то, что мужчина этот, по словам информаторов, был уродлив как внешне, так и внутри, и славился своим легким поведением и отвратительными манерами. Все это было совершенно неважно. Чтобы сохранить жизни своих подданных и выиграть хотя бы несколько лет, Анжольрас был готов жениться хоть на свинье.

Когда он стоял у алтаря, одетый в лучшее парадное одеяние, то чувствовал себя еще спокойнее, чем накануне, а его руки казались холоднее льда. Зал был полон, но далеко не каждый из девяти друзей имел право присутствовать в нем, и именно это, а не свадебная церемония, заставляло сердце Анжольраса гневно сжиматься.  
Под звуки королевского гимна в зал вступила процессия, и только тогда Анжольрас обернулся и увидел того, с кем будет обязан делить хлеб, кров и ложе, пока смерть не разлучит их.  
Он был темноволос и невысок, его плечи сутулы, фигура нескладна, а каждая черта лица, взятая в отдельности, не представляла из себя ничего особенного, но сочетание их давало отталкивающий эффект. Анжольрас, впрочем, не чувствовал ни ненависти, ни симпатий; он сказал нужные слова в нужное время, и поклон его был таким же неискренним, как и приветливые речи, но вежливым и соблюдавшим все правила приличия до мелочи.  
Его звали Грантер, и его губы были сухими и горячими.   
Церемония окончилась.

Обед, плавно перетекший в ужин, Анжольрас провел на расстоянии пятидесяти сантиметров от Грантера – не больше и не меньше, идеальное расстояние, чтобы соблюсти этикет. Вокруг них шли разговоры, а они молчали, только изредка принимая поздравления. Грантер выпил стакан вина залпом, когда подали второе блюдо, после чего отказывался всякий раз, когда ему предлагали освежить, но было видно, что ему очень хотелось согласиться.   
Анжольрас напоминал себе, что для источника информации это прекрасная черта.  
Когда солнце зашло, они поднялись в спальню, и тяжелые дубовые двери закрылись за ними на засов снаружи, как указывала традиция.

Анжольрас потянулся было к застежке на своем мундире, но человек, к которому он пока не мог мысленно обращаться как к мужу, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза впервые за весь день.  
– Эй. Анжольрас, – сказал он громко, четко и как будто немного удивленно. – Я не сомневаюсь, что вы долго мечтали оказаться здесь со мной. Но сейчас, – добавил он тише, – позвольте попросить вас не судить меня еще несколько минут. Заранее прошу прощения.  
Он потянулся к своему поясу и после некоторых манипуляций извлек оттуда конец веревки. Чтобы размотать ее, ему пришлось расстегнуть и приподнять свою рубашку, и Анжольрас с удивлением смотрел, как он избавляется от мотка – весь день ему казалось, что Грантер широковат в талии.  
Веревку Грантер завязал замысловатым узлом между витых ножек старинной кровати.  
– Королевский размерчик. Весит, наверное, тонну?  
Анжольрас кивнул. Грантер небрежно выкинул моток из открытого окна, так что тот начал разматываться еще в воздухе, и подергал веревку. Кровать не шелохнулась; Анжольрас прожил здесь всю жизнь и ни разу не видел, чтобы она двигалась.   
– Вот и прекрасно. – Грантер протянул ему руку. – Можно пригласить вас на небольшую прогулку?  
Анжольрас сложил руки на груди. Он был у себя дома, но правильно ли оценил цену своей жизни?  
– Если вы не пытаетесь меня убить.  
– Не испробовав, выдержит ли нас эта кровать? Ни за что.  
Анжольрас нахмурился и еле заметно прищурился, а потом первым ступил к окну и выглянул вниз. Конец веревки уходил в темноту.  
– Сначала гость, – сказал он, совсем не понимая, во что ввязывается.   
Если бы он хотел убить своего мужа, то подстроил бы все не так.

Они спустились очень быстро. Сначала Грантер тихо перемахнул через подоконник, и не прошло и минуты, как он придерживал конец веревки для Анжольраса.  
– Я не так представлял себе брачную ночь в королевской семье, – не удержался Анжольрас, как только оказался внизу.  
– Я сам не специалист, первый раз выхожу замуж, – ответил Грантер и увлек его к конюшням. Старший конюх где-то праздновал, а мальчишка, его помощник, посапывал в стоге сена.  
Когда они нашли кареты, на которых прибыли гости, Грантер, не щадя парадной одежды, полез по земле куда-то под ее днище. Раздался щелчок, и из-под кареты он вылез, сжимая в руках стопку желтых бумаг.   
– Что это? – спросил Анжольрас.  
– Свадебный подарок, – ответил Грантер с улыбкой. – Как вы считаете, мы сможем все это поднять наверх?

Хоья бумаги они разделили поровну, подъем занял значительно больше времени. Анжольрас снова пропустил Грантера вперед, и когда он положил руку на подоконник, Грантер помог ему влезть в комнату. Это было совершенно излишним, но так Анжольрас привык вести себя с друзьями.  
Они смотали веревку и зажгли ночник, и Грантер принялся разворачивать сложенные бумаги одну за другой. Перед Анжольрасом на кровати оказались карты с расположением войск монархии, документы, личные письма – все, без всякого сомнения, очень секретные и переписаны одним и тем же почерком или аккуратно перерисованы.  
Он посмотрел на Грантера как первый раз. Тот сидел на краю кровати и смотрел в окно.  
– Я знаю этот почерк, – сказал ему Анжольрас. В его памяти всплыли страницы с   
донесениями, тлеющие в камине. – Ты "Эр".  
Грантер вздрогнул и посмотрел на него, а потом поднялся, смахнул с брюк соломинку и опустился перед Анжольрасом на одно колено.   
– Вы думали, что отдаете жизнь за монархию, – хрипло сказал он. – Но на самом деле моя жизнь отныне ваша.   
Анжольрас посмотрел на разбросанные по постели документы и начал сгребать их в стопку.  
– Помоги мне, – сказал он как ни в чем не бывало.  
Грантер, пошатнувшись, встал, и они сложили все бумаги в дальний угол и прикрыли ковром.  
Теперь, как и час назад, они стояли рядом посреди комнаты, только Анжольрас отчетливо понимал, что его руки больше не были холодными.  
– Кланяться мне не нужно, – сказал он. – Рад познакомиться.  
– Это честь для меня, – еле слышно ответил Грантер и пожал протянутую ему ладонь.

– Так ты сам писал о себе донесения, – сказал Анжольрас. Они лежали рядом на широкой кровати, прямо в одежде и поверх покрывал, и разговаривали. – Дескать, шестой наследник уродлив, распущен и глуп.  
– А еще извращенец. Это было еще до того, как меня собрались за тебя выдать. К тому же, другие информаторы вряд ли сообщали что-то другое.  
– Они не противоречили тебе. Но это ведь неправда?  
Грантер только засмеялся.  
– В королевстве немало людей, которым по душе твои идеи, – сказал он после паузы. – Их недостаточно много, чтобы что-то изменить, но слухи о тебе… Вдохновляют.  
– Каждый человек важен для революции.  
– Ах, если бы это было так.  
– Никогда нельзя знать заранее, кто окажется важнее. Ты мог только писать сплетни о королевской семье, но получил шанс и воспользовался им.   
Грантер покачал головой.  
– Я все это сделал, потому что тебя люблю, – просто сказал он.   
Анжольрас посмотрел на него скептически.  
– Как это возможно? Мы никогда не виделись!  
– Я же извращенец, помнишь? Мне хватило идеи.  
– Обычно все начинают воспевать мою внешность, прежде чем перейти к остальным комплиментам.  
– Внешность была для меня сюрпризом, – серьезно сказал Грантер. – В сплетни о неописуемой красоте монархов верить можно не больше, чем их портретам. Уж я-то знаю, сам пустил немало таких слухов. А еще я, признаться, был уверен, что ты будешь держать меня на расстоянии и подозревать, что я на самом деле двойной агент.  
– Я подозреваю. И не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но меня не особенно волнует, что обо мне думают в других княжествах. Мне есть дело только до моих подданных. Судьбы мира мне не интересны. К счастью, у нас есть любители внешней политики, и мне не приходится тратить на нее много времени.  
– Такого о тебе не рассказывали.  
– Конечно. За этим следят. А что обо мне рассказывают?  
– Что ты готов ради комфорта подданных принять в свою постель посмешище всего двора, пьяницу и мужеложца, чем выставить на посмешище и себя тоже. Что ты избегаешь как женщин, так и мужчин, и никому еще не позволял приблизиться к себе.   
– Как видишь, это правда.  
– Но я все-таки здесь, а не на коврике под дверью! Заслужил немного твоего доверия?  
– Задатки имеются, но тебя еще будут проверять.  
Грантер потянулся и перевернулся на бок.  
– С такого рода недоверием можно жить припеваючи, – проворчал он, и Анжольрас улыбнулся его тону.  
– Ты собираешься спать? – деловито спросил он.  
– А почему бы и нет?  
– У нас первая брачная ночь, – с вызовом сказал Анжольрас, и Грантер смешно подскочил на матрасе. – Без нее брак недействителен, это раз. Мне всегда было любопытно, зачем все тратят на это свое время, это два. У тебя репутация опытного любовника, это три. Мне еще совсем не хочется спать, это четыре, и если тебя это не интересует, я пойду читать документы, которые ты привез. Ну так что?  
– Моя репутация сильно преувеличена.  
– Если не хочешь, заставлять не...  
– Хочу. – Грантер сел и ослабил воротник. – Конечно, хочу.

Он начал был расстегивать пуговицы на камзоле, но его рука замерла, не расстегнув последние две.  
– Я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь? – спросил он.  
Анжольрас втянул носом воздух.  
– Не воняешь, говоришь связно. Потенциально полезен. Нужен республике. Мой муж. Значит, нравишься.  
Камзол скользнул с плеч Грантера и мягко шлепнулся на покрывало. Грантер отодвинул его подальше не глядя, и тот оказался на полу.  
– Ты совсем не такой, каким я тебя представлял, – сказал он.   
Анжольрас смотрел с интересом. Легкая сутулость Грантера оказалась неестественной – когда он снял рубашку, стало понятно, что его позвоночник немного искривлен, и плечи от этого выдавались вперед слишком сильно. Но двигался он плавно, почти не выдавая уродства, и когда его руки избавлялись от тесных белых рукавов, свет ночника выхватывал из полумрака очертания крепких мышц. Анжольрасу хотелось задавать вопросы, и Грантер правильно понял его.  
– Я таким родился, – непринужденно сказал он. – Занятия фехтованием и танцы не помогли сделать из меня достойного кавалера.  
– Мне бы хотелось сойтись с тобой на шпагах.  
– Лучше на балу, – ухмыльнулся Грантер, и Анжольрас подался ему навстречу. Их губы встретились второй раз, и хотя Анжольрас и теперь не почувствовал ничего особенного, разница между Грантером сейчас и днем была для него огромна. Он позволил себя обнять, и постепенно они опустились на подушки. Короткие поцелуи стали даже приятны, потому что Грантер целовал его осторожно и легко, подстраиваясь под его дыхание и дразня не привыкшую к ласкам кожу. Как только Анжольрас решился приоткрыть рот, Грантер поцеловал уголок его губ, и Анжольрас первый раз почувствовал на себе его язык – влажный, совсем не такой как губы. Это требовало дальнейшего изучения, и он потянулся ко рту Грантера сам. Тот ненадолго опешил, но позволил ему углубить следующий поцелуй.  
Когда Грантер наклонил голову, чтобы Анжольрасу было удобнее и их носы не мешали друг другу, Анжольрас почувствовал необходимость что-то с себя снять. Он поднял руки, которые держал сжатыми в кулаки вдоль боков, и начал расстегивать на себе бархатную парадную куртку. Места между ним и Грантером было предостаточно, с этим что-то надо было делать.  
Как только куртка была снята, она последовала за камзолом на пол.  
– Может испачкаться, – пробормотал Анжольрас.  
– Там ковер, – ответил Грантер, поцеловал его в шею и тут же отстранился, проверяя реакцию. – Ты как?  
Анжольрас ослабил воротник, обнажая шею сильнее. Приглашая.   
– Продолжай, – сказал он очень спокойно.  
Грантер провел рукой по его груди и скользнул пальцами в разрез рубашки, сколько позволяли пуговицы.   
– Ты уверен?  
– Во имя всего святого, я не передумал, – рассердился Анжольрас и сел. Мысль, что его решение не принимают всерьез из-за его неопытности в деле или еще по какой-то причине, задевала его. – Ты смеешься надо мной?   
Улыбка сошла с лица Грантера, и Анжольрас запоздало понял, что в корне неправильно истолковал его отношение к себе.  
– Нет. Не смеешься. Ты стараешься вести себя легко, но боишься, что я могу в любой момент вспомнить, что ты считаешься уродливым? Зачем эти игры? Мне все равно. Мы занимаемся сексом, а не в игрушки играем.  
Видя его искреннее возмущение, Грантер не сдержал смех и упал на спину.  
– Прости. Я не смеялся, но остальное ты понял правильно. Разница между тобой, которого я придумал, и тобой настоящим, невероятная.  
– Ты разочарован?  
– О нет. Нет. Ни в коем случае. Кстати, мы еще не занимаемся сексом. Это так, разогрев. Секс, – вдохновенно продолжил он, – похож на танец. Потому что в нем участвуют два человека, которые разговаривают на языке движений. Если один не будет отвечать, диалога не будет. Но и на фехтование он тоже похож, потому что секс – это борьба! Нужно искать чувствительные места и бить в них, не щадя сил, только выигрывают оба. – Он посмотрел на Анжольраса, который успел сесть и теперь приглаживал растрепавшиеся волосы. – Ты уверен, что понимаешь, что делаешь?  
– Поверить не могу, что согласился выйти за тебя замуж, – мрачно сказал Анжольрас. – Ты сказал, что влюблен в меня, а потом устраиваешь мне проповедь, как только я даю понять, что заранее согласен на все, что ты собираешься мне предложить. И, что самое худшее, я уже устал говорить, отвечая на твои неожиданные сентенции.  
Глаза Грантера поблескивали в полумраке. Анжольрасу хотелось ответить ему на его языке, так, чтобы он понял раз и навсегда и больше не тревожился в сомнениях.  
– Вы, господин, приглашали меня потанцевать, – наконец подобрал он слова. А я вас – скрестить шпаги.  
Он стянул с себя рубашку через голову, не желая тратить время на пуговицы, и расправил плечи. Грудь Грантера приподнялась и замерла.  
– Так что теперь, – сказал Анжольрас и потянулся приглушить лампу до еле трепещущего огонька, – мы попробуем и то и то. Только перестань все время менять тему.


End file.
